Currently, the process which is used to fabricate seal support rings or ducts may require multiple operations including emulsion cleaning, deburring, end trimming, bulge forming, laser trimming and etch cleaning. Consequently, the conventional fabrication process may engender waste of material and manpower as well as ergonomic problems associated with the deburring process.